poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island
|preceded = Super Villain Island |suceeded = Unknown, likely the Unnamed City Island}} Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island is the 31st island on Poptropica. It is themed for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, as shown by Daily Pop sneak peeks. The sneak peeks started around the time Lunar Colony Island was announced, but postponed until after the Island was released. Sneak peeks of colored drawings started showing up again around late August 2012. It was released on November 15th, 2012 for Members, and December 6th for Non-members. Description From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Non-Memeber Demo Land on the Island and talk to Charlie. He says he wants a Wonka bar but doesn't have any money, then walks away sadly. Follow him, and walk up to his house. Knock on the door, and one of his Grandpas and one of his Grandmas look out the window and think you're the debt collector, so they pretend no one is home. Now go to the telephone booths and click on the one to the far left. You will recieve a Silver Coin. Charlie will come out of the house, disgusted that he has to eat Cabbage Water for dinner. He sadly walks back into town. Go back to Main Street and go inside the Corner Shop. Charlie will be standing there with the storekeeper. He says he would love just one Wonka bar. Give him the Silver Coin and he will buy one. He asks you to open it, and you must open the wrappers. You will see a Golden Ticket, and suddenly, a bunch of Townspeople come in and try to get Charlie to sell them the ticket. You must slam into them over and over again until they are out of the way and Charlie runs out, with the townspeople following him. You then play a minigame where you have to run with Charlie and knock things over to slow down the townspeople. Finally, you lose them. The next day, you walk onto Main Street and discover that the townspeople have found a sixth Ticket. They chase it, but have no luck. Finally, it floats to the left. Now go left and just chase it until it flies up to the large building in the right. Now climb to the top and you will recieve the Golden Ticket. Now go back to the Factory Gates on Main Street, and they will open. Go in, and you will see Charlie, Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, and Augustus Gloop, with their parents and grandparents behind them. Talk to them all, and Willy Wonka will come out and welcome everyone. Then he will take you and the kids in. When you enter, you will see the floor continues until it basically turns into a ramp. Willy tries to explain what to do, but the kids don't listen to him, and run around, until they run into the ramp and fall down the hole. Willy says that you, him, and Charlie need to get going to find the misbehaving children. He asks you to get his cane, and you go to the left and find Willy Wonka's Cane. go back, and you discover that Willy and Charlie are missing! On The Map On the Poptropica Map, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island is curently located: To the right of: 'None Below: Skullduggery Island '''To the left of: 'Super Villain Island, Wimpy Boardwalk Island, and Twisted Thicket Island '''Above: None Videos Fan-Art Everyone can add their Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Fan-Art to this section of this page! Just follow these instructions: Just post your picture in the gallery below, and under the part where it tells you to describe your photo, write your Poptropican or Wiki username, then write the name of your fan-art picture. Warning: Any inappropriate art will be deleted. All artwork follows under the Creative Commons lisence. We suggest you read or look over it before uploading your fan-art. willy wonka.jpg|Cutestar901: Willy Wonka CATCF Poptropica.JPG|Leo309764: My work! It took me 42 minutes to complete it! Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Hard